


impending

by suddenlyatiger



Series: 39 Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: John's thought process halts so fast he can almost hear the sound of tires squealing.prompt #11: "I'm pregnant"





	impending

John is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. It's a quiet and peaceful morning, but that’s soon changed by the sound of squealing tires in the driveway. That sound is followed by clattering and scuffling and swearing that can only be Stiles trying to flail his way out of a vehicle without first removing the seatbelt.

John rolls his eyes and continues with his paper. Some things never change. How Stiles even made it to his late twenties alive and in one piece is a mystery for the ages.

Stiles still has a key to the front door so John doesn't bother getting up from the table. Sure enough, he soon hears the sound of a key in the lock moments before the door swings open and slams shut again.

"Jesus, Stiles, be careful with the door!" John exclaims. 

"Sorry!" Stiles calls back, not sounding at all sorry. Actually he sounds excited. And he certainly looks excited, judging by the wide smile on his face as he bounces his way into the kitchen. John eyes him warily as Stiles drops down into one of the kitchen chairs and proceeds to not at all sit still. He's fidgeting manically and he's radiating pure joy. 

"You look like you're in a good mood this morning," John says, which is the understatement of the year. He's very careful not to ask what's got his son so animated, because the last time he did the answer had involved Derek and sex and neither Stilinski is in any hurry to go back down that road. John Stilinski loves his son more than life itself and he doesn't need to know about his sex life, thank you very much.

"I am in the best mood ever this morning," Stiles agrees. 

"Do I--"

"I'm pregnant." John's thought process halts so fast he can almost hear the sound of tires squealing. He doesn't know what his face is doing right now, but it has Stiles breaking out in hearty laughter. John's almost too afraid to say anything, just in case. There's a lot he still doesn't know about the supernatural world. Male pregnancy wouldn't be the weirdest thing he's had to deal with in his lifetime.

"Oh god, your face!" Stiles wheezes out. The laughing has petered out now, with Stiles only sniggering a bit as he calms himself down. John gets control over his features and takes a sip of his coffee while arching a judging eyebrow at Stiles, who is back to grinning goofily at him.

"Did you come over here just for that?" John asks. The question seems to sober Stiles up a little, though not enough to wipe the smile off his face.

"Nah, I just decided that on the way over," he says. John rolls his eyes. "Someone really is pregnant though." 

John frowns in thought. "Kira?" He guesses. He knows from Melissa that Scott and Kira are starting to make tentative plans about starting a family.

"Not Kira," Stiles says. "Yet." John nods in agreement. 

"And not you, clearly," John says.

"Not technically," Stiles agrees. 

"Do I even want to know what that means?" John asks. Stiles looks almost shy now, grinning down at the table. "What?"

"A surrogate. With my baby. Derek and I finally decided on someone a while back. We just found out today that it took." John's stunned. He'd known that Stiles and Derek have always had plans to have children, but they were always being pushed back for one reason or another. 

"Oh, wow. I didn't know you two were actually trying," John says, trying to reboot his brain. "Neither of you said anything."

"Yeah," Stiles says. "We, uh, joined a forum online for people going through surrogacy and we read a few horror stories. So we decided not to say anything about anything until it was a sure thing. Or as sure as it can be, with this kind of thing."

"Of course," John says. "Just... wow."

"I know; that's what I said," Stiles says. "Derek cried. Actually he's probably still crying a bit. We literally just found out. You're the first person aside from us to know." Now John's eyes are suddenly feeling a bit wetter than usual.

"I should hope so," he says, trying to cover up his growing emotions with humour. Stiles smiles knowingly at him, eyes also suspiciously shiny-looking. "Congratulations. I know how much you've both been wanting this."

"Thanks... Grandpa," Stiles says. He cackles when John sputters in surprise. "Anyway, I'd better get back to Derek, start our own private celebration." He waggles his eyebrows at John, who just gives him a look over the rim of his coffee mug. They both get up from the table at the same time and John quickly pulls Stiles into a hug. Neither of them even bother pretending that it's meant to be a quick hug.

John lets go with one last pat to Stiles' back. 

"I'm proud of you," he says. "And I know you'll be a good father. Both of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Stiles says again. He gives John one last quick hug and then he's clattering back out the door. John settles back down in his seat at the table and drinks the last of his coffee as he listens to Stiles' Jeep leave the driveway.

He's back to his quiet and peaceful morning. The same as before, except that everything is different now.

***

Stiles and Derek send over a copy of the ultrasound photo a few days after breaking the news to John.

John keeps it in a frame on his desk at work until he's able to replace it with a picture of a sleeping newborn with Stiles' turned-up nose and a 'Grandpa's Favorite Deputy' onesie.


End file.
